


The Man I Love

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: One Shotness [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Cute boys, Happy Ending, Ian loves his man, Love, M/M, Sad Mickey, Self-Conscious Mickey, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Mickey/Ian get really down on themselves. And the other is like "How dare you talk about the love of my life like that?! If I won't let other people talk bad about you, why would you be any different?" I think it should be a little angsty, for the self-hate, but mostly fluffy and cute. Thanks! (would prefer mickey was the sad one, but up to you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Land has begun. There will be a lot of works coming from me(Hopefully) in the next two weeks, as well as some massive editing to the words I already have. Love all of you and appreciate every comment, Kudos, and message I receive from you. Including prompts. Words cannot describe what it means to me that anybody is out there reading anything I write.

Prompt: How about Mickey/Ian get really down on themselves. And the other is like "How dare you talk about the love of my life like that?! If I won't let other people talk bad about you, why would you be any different?" I think it should be a little angsty, for the self-hate, but mostly fluffy and cute. Thanks! (would prefer mickey was the sad one, but up to you.) PS: I love your writings.  
\--

If there was one thing that Ian Gallagher knew a lot about it was Mickey Milkovich. He had spent most of his life or at least half of it anyway, studying the older man. Ever since he was a teenager, he would watch Mickey, sometimes out of curiosity, sometimes out of frustration, even anger, but most of the time in fascination and adoration. He loved everything about that man. Which is how he noticed something was off. While Mickey had changed a lot over the years, he was always the same person. Ian could pinpoint most of his moods down to a science by now. but this he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Mickey wasn't angry, Mickey angry was easy to tell even if you didn't know him, He wasn't yelling or bitching or anything like that. But he sure the hell wasn't happy. Which was his favorite version of his boyfriend. He loved when Mickey let go and showed genuine happiness, lately, he had seemed sadder than anything. he was quiet, kind of kept to himself. And while he would smile at Ian, hold him close, and on the surface, it would seem like everything was fine, but Ian knew Mickey. He knew that even as he kissed him, there was a light missing in his eyes. There was a certain smug smile that wasn't there anymore. Something was wrong, and even if Mickey denied it to be true. he knew. Something was wrong, and he was bound and determined to find out what the fuck was going on.

\--  
Mickey looked at his boyfriend curiously, thinking about their lives together. There had been horrible times sure but in all, as of late it had been great but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread like Ian would wake up one day soon and realize that he could get better. That he would get sick of them and it was like he was waiting for it to happen, every day and every minute waiting for Ian to stop him and tell him it had been fun but they Mickey just wasn't what he wanted anymore. The thoughts in his head were seriously pissing him off, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was coming especially lately, Ian had been looking at him with these questioning eyes like he was contemplating something and Mickey knew that he would lose him. He didn't want to but he had fuck all ideas about how to change what was coming.

“Mickey…can I talk to you?” Ian finally asks after weeks of questioning stares and Mickey sighs and just sits down. To brace himself for the talk he didn't want to hear. What would the excuse be? Or would he be honest? Mickey hangs his head waiting for Ian to talk but Ian just scoots close to him and reaches out to him, caressing his hand against his face and Mickey doesn't mean to but he flinches.

“Hey. What is it? What's wrong?” Ian asks softly and sadly.

“What's wrong?! You're about to break up with me, so excuse me if I'm a little fucking disappointed about it.” Mickey bites out and he hears Ian gasp.

“What!?! Why would you think that? Why? Is that why you've been like this? You think I don't want you anymore?”

“It's inevitable, right? Done with the stupid thug without a future? I get it. Just do it already.”

“Wait…what? The fuck are you talking about? I love you. So much it fucking hurts sometimes. Why would you ever think I'd give that up after I worked so damn hard to get you back, to get you to even look at me again? How could I ever not want you? You're the reason I wake up on the morning, the reason I take those fucking pills every day, the reason that I want anything at all except to sleep into nothingness is you and the life we have together.” Ian says and Mickey shakes his head.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Mickey says sadly.

“Yeah, because I know something's wrong with you. You don't argue or fight back, you've been quiet. And the Mickey I know, love and adore is anything but fucking quiet. I am worried and it looks like I have every right to be. How can you think those things about yourself? I am nothing without you. Nothing.” Ian is crying a little now.

“I'm…sorry. I just feel like your gonna realize you can…you deserve better.” Mickey says and Ian looks up and wipes some of his tears shaking his head violently.

“I deserve better? No. You do. You deserve someone who doesn't make you feel this way. Baby…” Ian notices Mickey's  glare at the nickname.

“Baby…” Ian says it again. “Don't you ever…ever say you're not good enough for me. You are my fucking everything, Mickey Milkovich. The love of my sometimes very fucked up life. Without you…without you…” Ian shakes his head crying again. “Without you. I die.” He says finally.

“You really don't want to leave me?” Mickey asks sounding almost like a weak child.

“I really don't. Ever. For fuck's sake. I was gonna wait, plan this big thing but…fuck it.” Ian gets up and Mickey watches him for a minute before following him into their bedroom and Ian tosses a small box at him. “Does that look like I ever plan on leaving you? Bought that two years ago.” He says as Mickey opens the small ring box.

“Why didn't you ever…ask?” Mickey chokes out.

“Was scared you'd say no. After everything. Was gonna ask you soon, because you’re my fucking everything. I want to marry you, Mickey. If you'll have me.” Ian says shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Holy shit, of course, I'll have you. You really want to marry me huh? I have a horrible track record with marriage ya know?”

“Marriage with women yes,” Ian says pulling Mickey into a Deep kiss. “I'll love you until the day they bury me in that cold hard ground Milkovich.”

"That better not be anytime soon, Gallagher," Mickey says wrapping his arms around Ian. "I love you."

"I love you. If you or anyone else ever says anything like that about you again, I will personally kick yours and anyone else's ass, You are perfect for me." Mickey nods smiling.

"Now put that damn ring on my finger." He says holding out the box and Ian laughs a little but does as he's told. and kisses Mickey's hand after he does so.

"Okay sap, none of that girly shit." Mickey huffs and Ian just throws Mickey down on their bed and starts kissing down his body.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"N...Nothing...Continue." and Ian smirks.

"Thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> MysicallyGallavich (tumblr) come chat with me, rant to me, prompt me, or share things with me. 
> 
> Much Love. 
> 
> P.S. If you prompt me and happen to give me your A03 name, I will gift it to you. ;)


End file.
